The Azure Loops (Request)
by Literature's Hanafuda
Summary: With the ever-expanding number of looping universes in Yggdrassil, it had to be expected that the world of BlazBlue would join into the craziness of the Loops.
1. Request

The author has taken an interest to this massive community and the stroy they are contributing to: The Infinite Loops (started by Innortal). Thus, he would like to join the community with this little message that asks of everyone and anyone to accept a little collaboration from his part.

The request is simple: he would like to add the world of BlazBlue into the multiverse inside the super-computer known as Yggdrassil. Of course, knowing that there are a few complications regarding how time functions in that world, "endless possibilities" in there basically meaning alternate universes with different events, as well as the entities known as the Observers, it would be quite hard to implement that world into the Loops. That does not, by ant means, suggest that it is an impossible task, however.

As for the administrator who would take care of that universe... The author could not come up with a god that could be related to one of the main themes of the BlazBlue storyline: alternate timelines. Let us just hope Odin does not make another one of his antics and suggest another insane idea that works.

Then come the candidates for who the Anchor would be. The author has listed the following: Ragna the Bloodedge, Jin Kisaragi, Noel Vermillion and Rachel Alucard, just to name a few. There is also a detail regarding some elements of that universe. Takamagahara was a computer of three collective AIs that observed every possible timeline in that world, implying that, if BlazBlue begins looping, they would notice the small change of details and be considered Loop-Aware Entities by other loopers who went to the Hub. Same with the Master Unit Amaterasu and, dangerously, Yuuki Terumi, who was Susanoo, a part of the Master Unit, before becoming his own entity.

With that information and request given, the author will await for your affirmation.


	2. Prologue

_BlazBlue Music - Mistletoe_

Another session of work for the gods in Yggdrassil. All of them were busy doing something.

Loki was being mischievous as usual, Odin was working with his increasing load in the many branches he was assigned with, Fenrir and Marianne working and snuggling together in the same space, the three "Dino-Goddesses" (Ardwinna, Artemis and Mitra) were observing the antics of their Loopers while making their own, Cthulhu and pals were fooling around in the system while being taken care of, Aphrodite being an airhead like always while taking care of Eiken, of all universes in the super-computer... Basically, everything looked like any other day at work.

One day, though... there was a stray code of data that was caught by Hephaestus while he was working on the Megaverse.

 _BlazBlue Music - Mirage_

Hephaestus, intrigued by the discovery he made, decided to check it closely. Upon analyzing the code, the system identified the following:

-BLAZBLUE  
-STATUS: MODERATELY UNSTABLE  
-AVAILABLE FOR ACTIVATION  
-POSSIBLE ANCHORS: RAGNA THE BLOODEDGE; JIN KISARAGI; NOEL VERMILLION; RACHEL ALUCARD  
-AWAITING COMMANDS...

Moderately unstable? Considering the material from the Hub, which regarded the elements of the aforementioned universe, it should come as no susprise that this particular branch was quite fragile. After all, that branch's Baseline was never an experience any Looper would want to enjoy in any fused Loops.

Considering as well that the branch also has interesting hi-tech, the god of forgery himself would find no problem in working with it. There was one problem, though: it also featured alternate timelines that were confirmed to be part of baseline a few years back, meaning extra work, so perhaps Zurvan could help a bit in that aspect.

Furthermore, they will have to be careful with any Loop-Aware Entities that could pop up and worsen things for the Loopers, considering their knack for stability, but they have a different approach.

There was also a very unmissable problem... Yuuki Terumi.

In baseline, he, along with Rachel, was viewing how the events played out in the neverending cycle of events repeating themselves until Noel saved Ragna from an otherwise unavoidable death, so the bad guy could count as Loop-Aware and, like that Bill Cipher fellow, prove to be a challenge since he would be savvy enough to find out ways to make the Loops play out in his favor.

Hephaestus considered it all. He had to find the perfect way to implement the BlazBlue branch into the Looping multiverse without any trouble.


End file.
